Los Heroes de Todos
by Yunami-Yuuki Hanami
Summary: Hemos escuchar hablar de heroes que salen de la nada, que son nadie, que de pronto se vuelven esperanza y admiracion de muchos, hay que comprender una nueva historia desde un principio. Yuuki Taiyou era una chica de vida normal hasta que descubre que es poseedora de un poderoso y mutado Linker Core, ¿Quieres saber mas?, averigualo adentro. La foto es de Raising Heart, Hay cupo.
1. Poder Liberado

**Ok, primero nunca he hecho este tipo de Fic y espero dar todo de mi #2 me he mal acostumbrado a crear fanfics y no actualizarlos pero es que no puedo evitarlo amo imaginar cosas distintas, tratare de calendarizarme para actualizar sobre de todo por que Samus-chan me ha confiado su Oc para este Fanfic, el cual, espero le y les guste.**

**01. Poder liberado**

**..:Cada mañana el sol nos da un día mas de vida, comenzarlo pocas veces es símbolo de cambiar, pero yo aún recuerdo ese amanecer como sí fuese ayer y realmente sí fue ayer:.**

El sol despertó en la Ciudad Gotica. En un pequeño cuarto, dentro de un apartamento, dos siluetas se vislumbran dormitar dentro de las sábanas una notablemente mas pequeña que la segunda. Las colchas empiezan a moverse y con ellas la silueta mas grande también, obviamente estaba despertando. De entre las agradables sábanas una chica de apariencia de 12 años de edad, de cabello rubio, corto y revuelto, piel blanca y violetas, se sentó en el colchón con mucho esfuerzo, se tallo los ojos buscando despertarse bien, volteó al reloj notado las 7 am en punto y la fecha era

-Ya es el día-dijo muy feliz volteó de regreso a su cama y vio un bulto pequeño en las sábanas enredado, lo cubrió bien, dejando ver la expresión dormitante pero feliz de una niña de 4 añitos muy parecida a ella, acaricio su espalda, le beso en la frente y lo dejó descansar, busco algo con la mirada y a una orilla de la cama vio lo que desde los ocho años la tenía atada. Una silla de ruedas.

Con dificultad se subió a ella y se dirigió al armario. Localizo algo decente que ponerse aparte de su pijama, del baño salió con un vestido de estampado de flores y unas converse negras. Tomo el teléfono y revisó que tenía un mensaje de voz, el cual puso a reproducir

-Buenos Días Enana, en la casa Wayne todos esperamos está noche, iré por la pequeña al rato, antes del desayuno, prometido, puedes ir a buscar el regalo que olvidaste ayer, no te preocupes, asiste sin apuro también a tú consulta mensual, hasta la noche Yuuki-chan, ojalá ya te den buenas nuevas-el mensaje se acabó con el típico Bip repetido, la pequeña apagó el aparato. Sam Harrison, es su mejor amiga, casi una hermana, de 17 años, ojos grises, cabello negro, piel blanca, es la mejor amiga de ella, muy linda, pero muy molesta a veces, vive con la familia Wayne, novia de Damian, e hija adopta de Bruce Wayne. Una hermana mayor, confidente y gran amiga.

Tomo una bolsa, guardo su cartera, una manzana que anteriormente había picado en una lonchera, llaves, celular y un libro, que habia recibido a corta edad.

Que vida tan pesada ha de ser vivir con tú hermana menor siendo aún menor de edad, discapacitada, huérfana, tener que acudir a consultas médicas, estudiar y trabajar. La ojí-violeta amaba a su hermana mucho y era su sonrisa de todos los días, nada ocupada mas espacio en su vida que su hermana. Su vida tendía a ser que en la semana estudiaba con un tutor particular, llegar y cuidar a su hermana, acudir cada cuatro semanas a una consulta sólo para escuchar la misma frase, "No ha habido avances en tú tratamiento", tener que trabajar sábados y domingos para tener dinero, Sam era un buen apoyo, Bruce Wayne, Bárbara y Damian también habían sido un gran soporte.

Se detuvo en la puerta de una floreria, tienda donde solo atendia el mostrador debido a su inteligencia matematica y su discapacidad al llegar vio a la dueña abriendo.

-Oh Yuuki, llegaste temprano, dejame ayudarte a acomodarte en el mostrador-dijo empezan

Recorrió cada lugar al que debía ir hasta la noche eran casi las 7 la fiesta comenzaría en una hora mas así que fue a su última parada el hospital a recoger sus resultados, estuvo en sala de espera a que la pasarán y cuando llegó su doctora de cabecera, le acomodó frente de ella, comenzó a revisará como normalmente, pasaron 15 minutos mas y después, la doctora comenzó a hablar.

-Yuuki hay buenas noticias, las revisiones que le realizamos a tu hermana indican que sus huesos estan muy sanos y no se debilitaran como los tuyos-dijo revisando uno de sus expedientes, pero le asusto ver el expediente-Esto es raro, tus revisiones médicas indican que estas bien, pero el expediente, no-dijo en un tono un poco serio

-Déjese ya de actuaciones,-pidió la chica exasperada- ¡¿por que no sólo de una vez me dice que no importa el tratamiento que use nunca volveré a pararme de está cosa?!-pregunto con exigencia, ya no soportaba su situación

-Señorita no se altere-pidió la doctora con seriedad

-No estoy alterandome-respondió la menor como sí fuera cierto-ya no necesito vanas esperanzas, ni creer que algún día podré caminar, necesito vivir en realidad, no por mi, mi hermana me necesita fuerte, y yo necesito estar segura de mi misma,-dijo en un tono de desepcion-abandonare el tratamiento, después de todo nunca sirvió, pague en la entrada así que no se moleste en llamar a seguridad-salió como pudo de la sala y entro a uno de los elevadores, cuando salió del hospital su vista se nublo por las lágrimas de sus ojos, espero a otro autobús de pasajeros con discapacidad.

Lo que ella no sabía es que alguien ya esperaba a que ella saliera del lugar y se quedara sola, la observaba desde hace tiempo, no con el afan de acoso, si no apoyarla, era un hombre de edad avanzada, con porte intelectual, que se veía tenia dinerompor la ropa que usaba, un traje elegante de color gris, estaba en la misma situacion que la menor, se encontraba en silla de ruedas.

Al llegar el autobus, el conductor la ayudó a subir y la dejó a unas calles de la Mansión Wayne. Diviso al otro lado a su amiga saludar. Espero el semáforo correspondiente y cuando le tocó cruzar empujo las ruedas pero cuando menos se lo imagino un trailer venía a toda velocidad, justo cuando ella iba en medio el chirriante sonido de las ruedas, aturdio sus oídos y no pudo avanzar, miro horrorizada la gran maquinaria acercarse, lo último que se escucho fue el grito de su amiga, un golpe estridente y algo brillar intensamente en blanco. Miedo, terror, suspenso, pero no había dolor el golpe no existió, o tan rápido había sido que murió sin mas. Pero al abrir los ojos encontró el libro que tan celosamente guardaba flotando frente a ella, con las páginas pasando una tras otra, y varias cartas flotando formado un círculo alrededor de ella estaba sentada muy arriba en el cielo sobre un círculo mágico de grabados indecifrables, la chica estaba muy impactada, sobre todo cuando un punto de luz se quedó frente a ella y escucho.

-Welcome new Máster, my name is Raising Heart, I waiting for you-la chica tomo el punto y su mano empezó a irradiar mas luz. Reaparecio con un traje de Maho Shojo blanco, la falda tenía una abertura que dejaba ver un faldon azul, interno de tres holanes, con capa azul, detalles en rojo y dorado, calcetas blancas, hasta arriba de la rodilla, azules, que traían un agujero dejando ver las rodillas, botas cortas de tacón blancas, con una mariposa roja en los lados externos de los tobillos, protectores desde la mitad del antebrazo y guantes blancos sin dedos, sostenía un baculo rosa y celeste, con una esfera roja, rodeada con una luna dorada, solo el hasta intermedia era plateada. Al abrir los ojos vio que estaba de pie y sentía las piernas, se asusto de inmediato.

-Máster, should not fear, I am giving the possibility to walk again-dijo la varita que ella sostenía mientras siete cartas se detentan frente a ella, todas tenían un dibujo y una inscripción, Lancer, Caster Berserker, Saber, Archer, Rider y Assassin, había una que llamaba su atención, un caballero Saber, se acerco a ella y cuando la tomo con su mano, un fuerte viento alejó todas las demás, la chica pronto se sintió cansada y se desmayo, ya no supo mas.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡Onee-sama!, ¡Onee-sama!, ¡Onee-sama!-se escucho los gritos de una niña, y de a poco a poco la chica abrio los ojos, y vio como su amiga Sam abrazaba a su preocupada hermanita

-Sam-la llamo y se sento en la cama donde la tenian su amiga de inmediato volvio la vista preocupada hacia ella-¿Que ocurrio?-pregunto dusdosa pero vio cono su pequeña hermana corrio con ella

-Onee-sama-exclamo con la voz un poco quebrada por el llanto.

-Ya tranquila Hikari, estoy bien-dijo frotando su espalda buscando darle algo de animos.

-Yuuki, nesecitamos hablar-la chica asintio y la pequeñina salio acompañada de Barbara-¿No recuerdas que paso?-la chica bajo la cabeza, claromque recordaba todo-Intenta mover las piernas-pidio y la chica extrañada busco doblar las rodillas y lentamente pudo hacerlo.

-¿Sam que...?-pregunto un poco asustada, pero cerro la boca debido a un ademan de Sam. La chica se sento de lado y sonrio al sentir el frio del suelo contra sus pies, busco pararse pero sus piernas temblaron un poco debido al esfuerzo-No puedo creer que...-dijo de pie pero de pronto casi se cae.

-No te fuerzes mucho-pidio acercandose a ella y tomando sus manos-No sabia que podias expresar tu mana-dijo como si nada, la joven en cambio la vio dudosa

-¿Expresar mi que...?-pregunto con duda.

-Tu Mana-a ambas las interrumpio la entrada de Barbara a la habitacion, acompañada de Bruce y Damian-No nos esperabamos esto, hay algo que debemos decirte y es importante-dijo en tono muy serio que la rubia nunca habia escuchado de su parte-Por favor, Sam sientala-pidio, la joven asintio y acato el pedido.

-Veras, Taiyou-como siempre la llamo por su apellido-Lo que experimentaste hace pocas horas fue la liberacion de tu nucleo de conexion, en idioma original se conoce como Linker Core, es un órgano en el cuerpo del mago, que permite enlazar y manifestar el mana presente en éste, claro es escasos los casos que lo desarrollan como el tuyo-comenzo la conversacion la chica asintio como si comprendiera, pero no era asi.-Veras el Link Core, crea un control de mana, fuerza mitica que rodea el ambiente, ¿Haz escuchado la historia Lyrical Nanoha?-la chica asintio, era un manga que narraba vida y obra de Nanoha Takamachi quien es una estudiante de tercer grado de primaria. Vive con sus padres, que tienen una cafetería, su hermana y su hermano, que están en la escuela secundaria y en la universidad, respectivamente. La vida normal de Nanoha cambia cuando oye una voz llamándola de vuelta a casa y termina rescatando un hurón herido (cuya forma humana es un niño arqueólogo, Yūno, que proviene de otro mundo). De él obtiene un cristal mágico llamado Raising Heart, que da a Nanoha poderes mágicos. -Los poderes que la protagonista de esa historia desarrolla estan naciendo en ti, la diferencia es que tu Link Core es tan superior, que incluso curo tu paralisis-la chica asintio e intento asimilar lo dicho.

-¿Como sabe todo esto?¿Sam como me salvaron?-la chica cerro la boca ante un ademan de la joven frente a ella.

-Si contestas bien esta pregunta, respindere con sinceridad cada pregunta que me hagas-la ojipurpura asintio-¿Que piensas hacer con ese poder que tienes ahora?-la chica lo penso un poco. El suspenso se masco, la chica no respondia y la respuesta juzgaria la vida de la chica.

-Quisiera orientarme, para aprender a desarrolarlo para el bien-Sam sonrio ante la respuesta.

-Good answer Master-se escucho de pronto y a la vez vio brillar algo en su pecho, encontro una perla roja, atada a una cuerda-Hello, Master, I'm Rasing Heart, beginning today I will be your Intelligent Device-a la chica le asusto un poco el ver el accesorio hablar.

-¿Por que solo hablas en ingles?-pregunto la chica un poco dudosa

-I don't know Master, my creator installed it as a primary language and unchanging-la chica asintio a pesar de todo comprendia el idioma

-Bien, entonces habiamos acordado contarte si respondias de manera correcta-volteo a ver a Damian, Barbara y Bruce, quienes asintieron ante la mirada-Bien primero yo soy Black Night-revelo la joven y la chica se quedo impresionada.

-¿De verdad?-la oji gris asintio-Entonces eso significa que...-quizo continuar pero Sam fue quien termino.

-Nosotros somos la familia Batman-la chica se impresiono aun mas ante el rostro de seriedad de todos los presentes.

**..:Ese dia fue cuando mis poderes se desarrollaron y los manifeste por primera vez, mi entrenamiento recuerdo que estuvo a cargo de Barbara quien conocia un poco sobre el tema:..**

-Taiyou intentalo jna vez mas pero esta vez trata de dar en los blancos-dijo la mayor al ver que habia perfeccionado un hechizo que a ambas las traia vueltas locas pues Barbara no habia logrado obtener informacion especifica de las habilidades de la chica, asi que trataba de orientarla con su inteligencia y la poca informacion disponible del tema.

-Si-dijo concentrando su energia una ves mas hasta formar una pequeña esfera de mana-Accel Shoot-invoco el lanzamiento a la vez que trataba de dirigir mentalmente el disparo, pues se supone que eso debia lograr.

El disparo rozo por apenas el centro de el blanco y canso demasiado a la chica.

-Es todo por hoy, ve a casa, no excedas tu poder-la chica asintio y camino hacia la salida del campi de tiro que Bruce les habia permitido usar. La chica gozaba de cada paso que daba, pues para ella era increible volver a caminar, detuvo un autobus rumbo a su casa, estaba escuchando musica con sus audifonos hasta que la cancion se detuvo pues en el mismo telefono habia recibido un mensaje de texto y era de un numero privado.

**"Se sobre tus poderes y puedo orientarte mejor, hablemos ¿te parece?, mañana a las 5 pm no te preocupes yo te busco ve al lugar de tu confianza, te veo allá no necesitas decirme donde"**

**X**

-¿Equis, quien sera?-se pregunto asi misma mirando le pantalla y volviendo a reproducir la musica que le habian cortado, aunque le preocupaba, ¿que tal si era alguien malo era el que lo sabia?.

**..:Debia averiguarlo, pero por mi misma:..**

**Ok aqui se va a quedar, este no se si implementar quiero mas personajes y me gustaria que quien quiera me deje un review sobre el tema o un MP, bueno, le dedico este capi a: **

**Azrexskate (Aza-sempai), el me inspiro a regresar a mi infancia y hacer un Fic sobre los super heroes que marcaron mi vida.**

**Y a la persona que me confio a Black Knight, SamusTorresMcCartney (Samus-chan), por su apoyo**


	2. Veterans y Principiantes

**Ok, tratando de crear un buen calendario me gustaria trabajar entre semana en este pequeño fanfic.**

**Samus-chan te agradesco otra vez el prestarme tu Oc esta super trabajar con el**

**Aza-sempai, estoy feliz de ser su Kouhai, T.T dare lo mejor de mi lo prometo, y la oferta es buena, creo que le tomare la palabra.**

**02. De Veterans y Principiantes**

**..:Hay cosas que Sam me ha dicho que nesecito pensar que la situacion debe analizarse con claridad y mente abierta, ese dia no pense mucho las cosas, nisiquiera le conte a Sam lo del mensaje, queria empezar a resolver cosas como una Heroe:..**

**..:Apartir del dia en que comenze a desarrollar mis poderes he tenido nuevas responsabilidades entre ellas esta el refinarlos:..**

En un parque solitario es de mañana, Yuuki llego con energias renovadas, las cosas habian mejorado notablemente desde que sus poderes habian despertado, Sam la habia matriculado en una escuela a peticion de Bruce, su hermana y ella seguian viviendo en el apartamento y mientras ella salia, Sam o Barbara se encargaban de la pequeña, diario practicaba en las mañanas antes de irse al colegio.

-Raising Heart-la device tintineo al escucharla-Me gustaria practicar un hechizo de transporte hoy-informo a su partner-Tengo algunas ideas, ¿Puedes materializarlas cierto?-

-Yes Master I can-respondio la perla pues ella solamente era el catalizador de magia la chica debia ordenar y crear los hechizos y comandos.

-Bien, usemos el primero ¿te parece?-pregunto ezperando la aprobacion

-Allright, Imagine you and I materialized-prometio la perla ante la determinacion de su maestra por aprender. La chica se relajo y cerro los ojos y en sus tobillos se desplego un par de alas y comenzo a flotar de a poco, perdio un poco la estabilidad y comenzo a tambalearse, pero extendio los brazos y recupero el equilibrio.-As I like to call the spell?-

-Me gusta Flier fin-dijo mirando el resultado del hechizo.

-All right, new spell Flier Fin registered-comando la partner guardando el comando nuevo.

-Ok, Raising Heart, pliega el Flier fin-ordeno la muchacha para ya bajar a probar el nuevo hechizo

-Yes Master-dijo desactivando las alas pero la chica aterrizo bien.

-Probemos el segundo-dijo volviendose a concentrar y cerrando los ojos, en sus pies se formaron dos tornados rosas que tambien le beindaron vuelo-Bien Raising Heart me gustaria llamar este Pferde te parece

-Yes Master is a beautiful and easy name-la chica rio mientras su partner procesaba informacion del nuevo hechizo.

-Por cierto Raising Heart, ¿Para que sirve la carta Saber?-le pregunto la chica mirando fijamente la carta y preocupada pues en todos sus es

-Masters only that adopts phase include properties of a Saber type weapon-comento para tranquilizar a su maesrra, pero sin darse cuenta Raising Heart solo habia plantado mas dudas.

**..:Raising Heart era una compañia agradable y era muy sabia, no tenia queja alguan de ella podia considerarla mi compañera y amiga:..**

**..:Asistí puntual a la cita impuesta, no habia avizado a nadie:..**

La chica entro en una pequeña cafetería, donde solía tomar la merienda con su hermana, la escepcion era que está vez estaba sola eran las cuatro con cuarenta y cinco minutos, se sentó sola y al venir una mesera a atenderla no pidió algo por el momento, y espero.

La impaciencia la carcomia, se tranquilizo, respiro hondo y mejor busco hablar con su partner-"Raising Heart"-llamó mentalmente a su compañera como ella le había sobrellamado.

-Máster-dijo después de haber escuchado, dando a entender que esperaba la orden.

-No encontraste nada sobre quién nos está citando aquí-

-Negative, the contract in phone number to us this quote has a strict code of privasidad and safety has been impossible to locate-informo la pequeña partner.

-Así que no quiere que nadie lo detecte-comento pensante con un dedo en su mejilla-Es interesante-se puso a pensar un poco y a la mente regresaron las palabras de su amiga-Según Sam, hay muchas personas que podrían estar detrás de detener o bien obtener y entrenar mi Linker Core, su revelación al parecer tiene alerta a muchas agencias-

-Yes Máster, can be Shield or Avengers Project-contesto y dio opciones la partner.

-Quizás... Pero sinceramente creo que Avengers no, esperemos un rato mas, ¿te parece?-pidio la chica en un tono animado, tratando de menguar sus nervios y esperando que hablar con su device la calmara.

-All right-la chica revisó su reloj y mostraba las cinco con cinco, al parecer la persona no era tan puntual, su mente se fue un rato a recordar, esta mañana estaba muy feliz, su hermanita le habia regalado una diadema azul con encajes y dos moños blancos de cada costado, la chica le pidio a Raising Heart que lo instalara a su traje y ella ya estaba ansiosa de probarse otra vez el traje-Advertencia Máster-alarmó de pronto Raising Heart a su propietaria, la cual se sobre salto y algo de pronto lo cubrió todo desapareciendo a la gente a su alrededor.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Que está pasando?!-pregunto en tono asustado mientras miraba hacia todos lugares, Raising Heart desplego pantallas holograficas, donde aparecian gran variedad de datos.

-Master apparently a Mana user has locked us in a barrier of battle, is looking for a fight-la chica entrecerro los ojos y busco el camino hacia el techo del edificio, busco el origen de la barrera pero cuando menos se lo espero... -Guided projectile is approaching at full speed-de pronto apareció una esfera de mana que al "localizarla", se dirigió hacia ella, la chica hizo un ademan con la palma como sí eso frenara el disparó-Protection-declaró El Device y un círculo mágico apareció frente a la palma-Máster from behind-Advirtió y la chica género otro círculo mas con su mano libre y definitivamente, una chica, con traje morado de leotardo parecido atras de la chica, busco atacarla con una lanza roja. Entre ambas presiones la chica no lo iba a soportar mucho pudo botar el projectil pero la contrincante la botó a ella, en un escandaloso y polvoroso impactó, que la voló del edificio.

-Rasing Heart, Set up-ordeno la chica rubia con la perla en su mano.

-All right Stand by ready, Set up-termino por decir y el baculo se extendio frente a ella la chica lo tomo y su traje se empezo a hilar rapidamente. Terminando por irradiar una cegadora luz que al dispersarse dejo ver a la chica con un hechizo de vuelo, conformado por un ala de mana sobresaliente en cada tobillo, no haberlo practicado lo suficiente antes, era causa de que a veces tenia inestabilidad.

-Flier fin-dijo el device dando a entender el codigo de activacion de el hechizo.

-Genial, Maga de vuelo-Dijo para sí misma denotando el fastidio que era pelear contra una, ella se mantenía en el aire por que pisaba y se formaban ondas como las que se hacen al tocar agua, pero ella había materializado físicamente un espacio que la sostuviera.

-¡¿Quién eres?!, ¡¿Que quieres?!-la chica exigió una respuesta. Ahora que podía verla mejor llevaba un traje que era demasiado revelador para una niña, morado, de leotardo, era despaldado, y no cubría mucho el vientre, tenía una falda que parecía hecha de plumas negras, abierta por el frente. La chica era de piel clara, ojos ambar, cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas, semi bajas.

-Al parecer eres una usuaria razonable, quiza todo sea mas facil asi. Me llamó Miyu Edelfelt, mi Device se llama Magical Sapphire y queremos que nos entregue a Saber-pidió con seguridad y respeto, a la vez que todas y cada una de sus expresiones fueron automáticas, robóticas, pero sobre todo vacías.

-Hágalo de ser posible señorita y no será lastimada-pidió su ahora Device, que era una vara con un aro azules y una estrella dorada de 6 picos en medio del aro, tenía alas de mariposa en cada costado de el aro, el mismo también tenía dos perlas rojas que parecían ojos.

La chica pensó un momento la situación, esa chica quería a Saber, Saber su carta, la que había recibido el día que liberó sus poderes, y sí esa chica había sacado una lanza entonces ella debía poseer a Lancer.

-Raising Heart, aún que tú respuesta a mi siguiente pregunta sea afirmativa no significa que lo haré, ¿es conveniente entregar la carta?-pregunto a su Device aún sin quitar la vista del oponente.

-Negative, if possible out victorious and you will belong Lancer-indicó su Partner con extrema seguridad

-Bien-dijo apretando su baculo-No te la daré, Saber me escojio a Mi-dijo apuntando su Device al oponente

-Lo siento mucho por ti en ese caso-susurro la joven contrincante

-¡Accel Shoot!-Ordenó la chica y una orda de projectiles empezó a perseguir a la oponente, ella intento esquivarlos fácilmente, pero estos la perseguían.

-Miyu-sama, no podrá esquivarlos nunca están siendo teledirigidos-dijo la varita de la chica al verla confundida y en problemas.

La chica al oír eso busco disparar a la causante de la teledireccion, pero, justo antes de que el projectil enemigo tocara a Yuuki, en ese instante, ella desapareció, la contrincante se vio encerrada por los projectiles y cuando menos se lo espero...

-Divine-escucho decir arriba de ella y vio a su contrincante apuntandole con su device en modo cañón*-¡Shoot!-gritaron Máster y Partner al mismo tiempo lanzando un cañonazo de energía rosa.

Cuando el humo se disperso no había ni rastros del enemigo la chica bajo asustada a buscarla pero no la encontró. Despues volteo y vio a la chica perseguirla cin diferentes projectiles buscando derrotarla. La chica decidio agregarle velocidad y sentido a sus movimientos, vio a Raising Heart quien entendio la indirecta.

-Flash move-ordeno y las alas del Flier fin se hicieron mas grandes

-¡Gaebolg!-escucho la voz de la contraria y al girar vio a la chica, quién ya le había lanzado su Device en forma de lanza, al intentar esquivar no pudo hacerlo bien y la lanza le rasgo su diadema nueva, al verla caer en el viento, recordar a su hermanita, el empeño que puso en hacerla algo dentro de la chica se rompió, algo se quebró y por un instante, una parte de ella se liberó.

Su expresión cambio a una enojada, sus expresiones se hicieron mas duras, sus pupilas se dilataron y lo que era aún mas grave, su Linker Core, pasó de ser un rosa, amable y tranquilo, a ser un morado muy perturvante y frío-Raising Heart, Load Cartridge*-ordenó y el baculo acato dentro de el activo una bala de mana puro presurizado, el hechizo de vuelo de Yuuki aumento de nivel, y sin miedo, a extrema velocidad se dirigio a terminar con la rival quién se asusto al ver este cambio.

-¡Accel Shoot!-declamo con potente voz los projectiles la rodearon pero ella está vez se escabullo y cuando se creía a salvo.

-¡Magical Blade!-Grito otra vez la chica dando de lleno en su estomago, con una onda larguísima de mana, lanzandola directo hacia el techo del edificio mas cercano.

-Sapphire fortaleze protección corporal-pidió asustada al ver que la chica venía otra vez contra ella, está vez con dos iguales formando una X, la rubia se impactó contra el escudo pero peleó contra el.

-¡Rompelo!-ordenó con furia y desesperación.

-¡Yes My Máster!-contesto Raising Heart desplegando alas y potencialiando el ataque, se empezaron a dibujar fisuras en en escudo, al igual que en el asta de Sapphire, con quién buscaba botar el ataque la resistencia de ambos se agotó y ambos se rompieron, haciendo volar aún mas lejos a la contrincante, quién ya no soportaria un ataque mas, la chica avanzó hasta ella y cuando la contrincante la vio intento moverse, pero ya no podía mas. En cambio Yuuki, respiraba muy pesadamente mientras esa parte muy oculta en ella, se iba.

-Ahora entreganos a Lancer-la joven pelinegra nego rotundamente, al parecer tenia el orgullo suficiente para perder pero negarse a cerder.

-Miss Miyu must deliver the card-la chica hizo ademan de querer escapar pero su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, lo unico que logro fue tropezarse y caer de rodillas.

-Edelfelt no se haga mas daño-pidio la joven acercandose a ella

-De no acatar las reglas sabe lo que pasará Miyu-sama ceda la carta por favor-incluso Sapphire se daba cuenta de la situacion de su usaria y pidío lo mas sensato.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a perder con alguien que no lleva ni un mes de práctica!-grito con impotencia, ella llevaba practicamente desde sus 4 años practicando, ¿Como fue posible que una niñata principiante la vencio, la oji violeta se molesto ante el comentario.

-Master, is like forcing girl to give the card?-pregunto la Device al

-Sí, quiero la carta de está "Veteran"-pidío con burla haciendo enfasis en la palabra veteran, pues se creía mas que ella.

-In that case invoke the Tome of the Night Sky to render its verdict-dijo Raising Heart creando un círculo de invocacion y haciendo aparecer el libro que antes pertenecia a la oji violeta.

-Miyu Edelfelt, y Kaleido Sapphire, han perdido una batalla que ustedes iniciaron por la carta Saber, el castigo que se les dará es perder a la carta Lancer-dijo el libro al tiempo que abría sus páginas y expulsaba cadenas que enrredaron a Miyu y Sapphire, después la carta de Lancer floto frente a Yuuki quién la tomo y luego el libro desaparecio.

La chica triunfante estaba a punto de marcharse cuando.-Caution, Master, Hurry up behind!-dijo de pronto Raising Heart-Protection invoco de pronto al ver una chica,lanzar una cuchilla magica.

-¡Miyu!-grito la nueva contrincante una niña de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos rojos y vestido con modelo parecido a nuestra protagonista, pero los colores eran rosa, blanco y detalles naranjas-¿Estas bien?-la joven asintio y despues, miro con enojo a Yuuki-¡¿Quien te dijo que podias hacerle esto?!-

-Espera, espera, Ella me ataco, si no cedio el ataqje y llegamos a esto no fue por mi causa-la chica rapidamente se defendio ante la mirada de la chica.

-Nadie te dio el derecho a defenderte, nadie lastima a mi Onee-chan, Illya-san vamos-dijo el device de su ahora oponente quien era igual al de Miyu, pero en lugar de azul, rojo, la estrella era de 5 picos y las alas eran fantasiosas.

-¡Ruby, a por ellas!-grito con fuerza la chica mientras su dispositivo desplegaba una cuchilla de 10 cm y la maniobraba contra Yuuki.

-Pferde-declaro Heart, permitiendole moverse a su Ama. Conmlos ya conocidos rorbellinos de energia rosa en cada pie

-¡Basta, no deseo seguir peleando!-pidio la chica pues no queria volver a descontrolarse como en su pelea contra Miyu.

-Archer, Instalar-pidio al mismo tiempo que una oleada de mana desprendia su cuerpo para salir con un traje muy distinto, top negro, chaqueta y falda roja, botas cafes.

-¡¿Que...?!-la chica se sorprendio ante el cambio repentino y activo un escudo mas al ver a la chica acercarsele con un par de espadas, trato de contener el ataque pero solo termino votada contra un edificio, afortunadamente la tal Illya la habia perdido de vista.

-Master, i have an idea-dijo Raising mientras curaba a su maestra.

-Acepto cualquier alternativa, solo quiero derrotarla-dijo trarando de ponerse en pie.

-Allright-dijo empezando a explicar el plan.

Mientras tanto Illya buscaba a la chica, para acabarla y recuperar la carta de Miyu y vaya que estaba furiosa, y es que quien se creia esa chica para propinarle tal paliza a su mejor amiga, de pronto su vista se enfoco en una concentracion excesiva de mana, acaso... ¿Esa chiquilla presumia una victoria que aun no tenia?, enfadada fue a gran velocidad contra el lugar preparando una estocada contra su oponente.

-Starlight...-la palabra escapo en un susurro de los labios demla joven al sentir a la oponente acercarse. Illya entro a todoa velocidad al lugar pero se detuco abruptamente-¡BREAKER!-grito la chica al ver a Illya disparando contra ella un ultimo gllpe y despegandola de la carta de Archer-Ya... se... ter-mi-no-dijo la chica a oa par que su traje desaparecia, Raising Heart se volvia una perla y ella se desmayaba. Lo siguiente fue muy borroso escucho pasos y sintio alguien cargarla.

-Es ella, ayudenla nesecita apoyo-dijo una voz de una muchacha mientras ella ya caia inconsiente.

**..:A veces nuestro destino cambia, muchas veces no esperamos encontrarnos con nuestro pasado pero a veces nuestro destino nos forza a:..**

**Ok notas **

**1. Cannon Mode: Modo especial en el que Raisin Heart desace la luna alrededor de su nucleo rojo para formar una especie de J que usa para que el centro quede listompara disparar.**

**2. Load Cartridge: Comando de control que obliga a Raising Heart a cargar una bala de mana presurizado, este comando es de un origen desconocido aun, aumenta el nucleo de mana y las habilidades del mago.**

**Moshi Mo, aqui se va a quedar, quiero mas personajes y me gustaria que quien quiera me deje un review sobre el tema o un MP, si aun hay cupo, en serio, si, bueno, le dedico este capi a: **

**Azrexskate (Aza-sempai), el me inspiro a regresar a mi infancia y hacer un Fic sobre los super heroes que marcaron mi vida.**

**Y a la persona que me confio a Black Knight, SamusTorresMcCartney (Samus-chan), por su apoyo**


	3. Código ARTHRA: El Misterio de R H

**Deje medio abandonadito este Fanfic, ya lo se no estoy subiendo mucho -_-U esto me pasa por dejar mate hasta tercera**

**Samus-chan te agradezco otra vez el prestarme tu Oc esta súper trabajar con el**

**Aza-sempai, estoy feliz de ser su Kouhai, T.T daré lo mejor de mí lo prometo, y claro que no la dejare olvidadita, todo lo acabare, a por cierto preparese por que hoy usted es mi invitado especial n.n.**

**Ok no nos detengamos mas, Comenzemos**

**03. Código ARTHRA: El Misterio de Raising Heart**

**..:A veces nuestro destino cambia, muchas veces no esperamos encontrarnos con nuestro pasado pero a veces nuestro destino nos fuerza a:..**

Un dolor de cabeza insoportable la comenzó a despertar, sus heridas ya no le dolían, abrió de a poco a poco los ojos se sentó en el lugar donde estaba acostada de manera lenta, al abrir los ojos se vio encerrada en un campo de energía que curaba sus heridas, volteo a su izquierda y vio a un doctor, joven, proporcionando el campo.

-Buenos Días-la chica asintió ante el saludo pues aún se sentía mareada. De inmediato la barrera se disipo-Al parecer ya estas mejor-dijo chequeándola igual con magia-Tus signos vitales están normales, tus heridas ya se han sanado-diagnostico anotando en una típica hoja de hospital

-Disculpe... -la mirada esmeralda del doctor se enfocó en ella-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Usted está en ARTHRA una nave bajo el mando del Buro de Administración Espacio-Tiempo, la comandante fue quien la cito el día de ayer y la trajo aquí-la chica recordó borrosamente varias partes de la pelea con las chicas de ayer, hasta que recordó algo importante

-¿Raising Heart donde esta?-pregunto asustada mirando a todas parte pues no la traía colgada. En eso la puerta de la entrada se corrió para dejar entrar a una mujer de corto cabello café, ojos azules, que vestia un uniforme azul como de un capitán, pero con falda.

-Tu Device esta en recuperación intensiva, su núcleo se desestabilizo y algunos de sus componentes están defectuosos-dijo a la par que se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cama.-Yuno, te puedes retirar, yo atiendo a la joven-El doctor se quedó inmovilizado con una expresión preocupada, la comandante le volvió a hacer un ademan y esta vez sí salió.-Soy Yagami Hayate, comandante del ARTHRA, y quien te contacto-dijo extendiendo una mano hacia la chica quien con un poco de dudas la tomo.

-Un gusto, Yuuki Taiyou Aprendiz-comento presentándose pues si era una comandante debía de mostrar algo de respeto.

-Yo sé quién eres, necesitamos hablar, ¿que tal si recorremos las instalaciones?-ofreció mientras se levantaba y acercaba una silla de ruedas, para la rubia

-No, no, no, prefiero caminar, me siento inútil si me transporta una de esas-se alteró de inmediato, pues tenía miedo de regresar a una de esas cosas.

-Tranquila, estas bien, es por seguridad-acepto sin rechistar y salieron de la sala-El ARTHRA así como el Buro de Administración Espacio-Tiempo está ligada a diversas instituciones y organizaciones, la meta de la nave es encontrar no sólo a los grandes magos héroes del mañana, también entrenarlos y orientarlos además de eso somos un estación de atención a los héroes, y encargados de mantener en orden a las reliquias de Lost Logia, las conoces ¿no?-le pregunto mientras pasaban varias habitaciones, en algunas había médicos, en otras computadoras y centros de prueba.

-Sí Raising Heart dijo que son vestigios de una generación muy antigua de magos que se destruyó por su mismo poder-explicó mientras entraban a un cuarto de control.

-Correcto-acertó mientras encendía una pantalla, dentro veía varios peligros y magos tratando de arreglarlos-Nuestra misión es encargarse de que no representen un problema para la tierra, pero ahora Lost Logia se está volviendo a presentar-puso imágenes de mi batalla contra las chicas de ayer-Tú, así como, las chicas que enfrentaste hace pocas horas, poseían un artículo Lost Logia-

-¿Las Class Cards?-pregunte impresionada ya que Raising Heart no me lo comentó

-Sí, un mago de estatus aún desconocido, está haciendo que varios dos de sus estudiantes obtengan todas estas cartas, tú te topaste con ellas, Miyu Edelfelt, huérfana, entrenada desde muy pequeña, cumple eficazmente muchas ordenes, poca imaginación, pensamiento extenso e inteligencia mucho más allá del promedio, y su pareja de clases Illyasviel Von Einzberg, su madre es la única que vela por ella, un tanto distraída, pero la mejor al tiempo de ejecutar un ataque imprevisto, imaginativa con maestría en hechizo nuevos, razonamiento nulo, sus compañeras Magical Sapphire y Magical Ruby son un device como cualquiera, lo diferente en ellas es que no necesitan comandos de control, sí usuaria piensa el ataque, lo ejecutan-comento la información en varios de los pocos planos informáticos sobre Ruby y Sapphire-Ambas representan un riesgo, varios magos han regresado muy mal tratando de detenerlas-tecleo y aparecieron varios reportes de los heridos-Tuviste muy buena suerte de estar viva, pero Raising Heart...-dijo y al instante, silencio, su partner, ¡¿Que le había pasado?!, ¡No lo recordaba!.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?!-me preocupe al instante en que la mencionó-¡Lléveme a verla! se lo pido, es mi compañera-ella asintió y volvió a conducir la silla.

-Bien, vamos-comentó mientras salíamos, pasamos varias salas, otra vez, hasta llegar a una que tenía la indicación, ATENCIÓN ESPECIALIZADA, al entrar un chico de casi 19 miraba muy atentamente a mi partner, la cual estaba en un cilindro parada, mientras tecleaba en un panel de control. En cierto instante se desesperó y revolvió su cabello, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

-¡Nunca he tenido problemas para la tecnología! ¡¿Qué me pasa hoy?!-pero de pronto tomo un aspecto infantil mirando a Raising Heart-Eres tan difícil pero interesante-la comandante se aclaró la garganta buscando llamar su atención, la cual fui inmediatamente captada.-¡Oh!, Buenos Días Comandante Hayate-mencionó con naturalidad-mmm... ¿Quién viene con usted?-pregunto mirando a nuestra protagonista.

-Ella es Taiyou Yuuki, la Máster de Raising Heart, Yuuki el es Azrex Sekiryutei experto en tecnología, le fue encomendada la reparación de Raising Heart-la joven asintió y volteó la mirada al superior.

-Un gusto-dijo la pequeña mostrando respeto al mayor.

-Igual-dijo tratando de sonar amable, pero la frustración por el estado del aparato le gano-¿Que la obligarse a hacer?-

-¿A quién?-pregunto en un tono incrédulo nuestra protagonista

-A tú Device, mira como está, su Núcleo de concentración se desmantelo, varias partes y tuercas están quemadas, el cargador de cartuchos está explotado, el asta está rota, los integrantes de firmas de usuario están en polvo, la pobre parece haber sido desmantelada hasta el cansancio-la chica miro mas detenidamente lo que estaba dentro de el cristal apenas podía creer que era su compañera.

-Ella busco protegerme-la miro con lagrimas mientras apoyaba su mano en el cristal-Vaciamos un comando de demasiado poderoso para mi nivel y prácticamente la obligue a usar el comando programado de la carga de cartucho-recordó cada escena de cada parte de las peleas, de como sin consideración alguna vaciaba su magia-No pensé ni considere el forzare que ella realizaba en la energía a manera de que yo estuviera bien-la chica derramó lágrimas llenas de tristeza, pactadas en remordimiento y mojadas por impotencia-"Perdóname partner"-pensó e intento transmitirle mentalmente.

-¿Primera pelea?-la chica asintió ante la pregunta y sintió el hombro del mayor en su hombro-No te preocupes mejor debes pensar en entrenarte así ya esto no pasara-

-Bueno, como se han entendido tan bien, ¿que tal si eres su tutor Azrex?-ofreció la comandante pero a la vez comenzó a desprender un aura que daba miedo negarle algo.

-Seria interesante orientarla-comento el mayor al notar también la preocupación de la menor.

-Ok. Yuuki ¿quisieras quedarte hasta que Raising Heart se recupere o prefieres volver a casa?-pregunto la comandante pues no sabia las consecuencias psicológicas de alejar a Yuuki de Raising Heart.

-Estaré bien en casa-comento normalmente para calma de la castaña-Tengo que regresar, mi hermana esta sola y Sam no sabe donde estoy-la chica noto cierta tensión al mencionar el nombre de su amiga, considero mejor no preguntar.

-Bien le pediremos a Yuno-kun que este al pendiente de ti, firmare tu alta medica, Azrex, por favor llévala a su habitación en la enfermería mientras-el joven asintió y tomo control de la silla de ruedas, para llevar a la chica a su habitación.

A medida que iban pasando por los pasillos, Taiyou observaba todo buscando distrayéndose pero había algo que ocupaba su cabeza y que no la dejaba en paz.

-Azrex-sempai-llamo la ojipurpura ya cansada de la duda que la abarcaba.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Sempai por que!?-la chica a pesar de todo le contesto.

-Es por que acepto ser mi tutor en cuanto a mis poderes, ¿Le molesta que le llame asi?-el mayor negó.

-No es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que se me llame asi-la rubia asintió sin mas-Bueno ¿ibas a preguntar algo?-la Kouhai asintió otra vez y busco de nuevo las palabras adecuadas a su pregunta.

-¿Que es el registro de firmas de Usuario?-la duda sorprendio al mayor, ¿acaso el Device no le había dado una guía básica de cada componente?.

-Bueno es un registro del Device, donde, se guarda el nombre de cada usuario, muchas veces incluye información muy detallada de los antiguos dueños, no se que mas decirte, como comente antes el registro estaba hecho polvo, no lo pude recuperar-

-Entonces ese registro, podría tener información vinculada conmigo, con el maestro que me heredo a Raising Heart

-Asi es, bien aquí esta tu cuarto, hasta pronto Kouhai-se despidió el joven para regresar a su trabajo.

-Gracas, hasta luego Sempai-definitivamente Yuuki estaba decidida descubriría que relación tiene Raising Heart a sus poderes y tendría que recurrir a todo su intelecto para ello debía descubrir El Origen de sus poderes y El Misterio de Raising Heart.

**Hasta Aquí me quedo hoy, se que me quedo super cortillisimo pero era lo que restaba de contar claro aun faltan muchas mas cosas, no crean que los dejare como anime de pocos capis significado INCONCLUSO.**

**Bueno hoy apareció mi Sempai Azrexskate como Azrex Sekiryutei**


End file.
